


They're Wrong

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan Gassing His Girl Up for 20 Minutes Straight Lol, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied abusive parents, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After a big blowout fight with your family, Clyde lets you know just how wonderful and special he knows you are, and comforts you like the perfect husband that he is.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	They're Wrong

“They ain’t right, you know.” He says, when it’s almost midnight and you still can’t shake the feeling of the shitty day you’ve had.

You’re both laying in bed, only the soft glow of the lamp-light on the bedside table glowing. Clyde is sitting up against the headboard, leafing through an old worn copy of one of his favorite books, and you’re facing him, watching him read, studying his face.

He’s got such a good face, especially when it doesn’t have that seemingly permanent frown etched into his features. It’s such a good face in fact, that you almost miss what he says. 

“Hm?” You ask, blinking out of your bummed out daze.

“Whatever they said, or did.” Clyde clarifies, marking the page and closing the book, shuffling down the bed to get eye-level with you. He kisses the tip of your nose, your forehead, your lips, “They ain’t right about it.”

“I don’t – ” You sigh, tears already stinging from the thought of the argument.

“(Y/N).” Clyde isn’t having any of it, and he cups your cheek in his hand, nudges your face up to his from where you’ve cast aside your gaze, “Look at me darlin’.”

And you do, because it’s Clyde, and you can’t refuse him. Not when he speaks with such a careful consideration, not when he’s so calming, your gentle giant.

He sucks in a breath and lets out a low whistle, one that makes the corners of your mouth perk up in a little smile against your will, despite all your sadness.

“God damn you’re beautiful, you know that?” He whispers, searching your eyes, nothing but sincerity and genuine adoration in his own, “Beautiful and so fuckin’ smart. And lovin’ and carin’, and kind. Anyone who thinks differently ain’t got enough common sense to be worth fightin’ with.”

He raises his eyebrows a little, a little look that has you sighing, has you nodding, has you puckering your lips for a kiss.

“Love you.” You mumble against his lips, as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you tight.

His hand rubs soothing circles between your shoulders, and he rolls you over so you can rest fully on him, using his body like some big mattress. Heaven knows he’s wide enough.

“Love ya more.” He says, tucking some hair behind your ear.

“Nope, no way.” You shake your head, bury your face in his soft sleep t-shirt, but he only makes a disagreeing noise.

“Yep. And you’re gonna deal with it.” He says, crossing his left arm behind his head to support it like a pillow before asking, “Now tell me about it.”

And you do, because it’s Clyde. You do.


End file.
